Naruto Challange
by 0ops
Summary: I posted a story but found myself laughing at my own writing's so i deleted it and decided to post this...pliz read...


**NOTICE**

Hello fanfic reader's and writer's...ok my introductuction sucks i know ...so lets just get on with the show...

anywess here is the challenge..

Hmmm where shud i start...Aha! here we go...Well i tried to write a unique or well a fantasy mystery naruto fic where he is a genius at the age of 5(yes i know its used quiet often) while on the 10 of october(well same as canon except both kushina and minato lives and his twin sister/brother becomes dual jinjuuriki).that night he discovers a well hidden secret about konaha and also the identity of tobi by a chance incounter with him or so on...which leads him have doubts about the village his own family and the ninja system...or something like that..so he decides to leave kohona and find his own purpose and also the many secrets about the true history of the elemental nations and how it really came into place...or something along those lines BUTTTT my wrtiting skills are even worse than a two year old so i decided to remove the damm thing (i laughed so hard while reading my own fic that i actually broke a rib)and posted this little challenge to see if anyone was even a little bit interested about writing a fic where naruto is really really strong(like edo madara strong) a secretive little guy(dosent show his skills or knowledge to anyone even his own parents ) IS a RED HEAD(ya so i like kushina's hair) and ... . .let me just make a list of the damm thing if anyone decides to actually take up the challenge...

shud be strong..atleast jounin level at 5 and and a low kage level around the time he leaves konoha,which is around 6 years after the kyuubi attack(two years before the uchiha massacre) and the rest of it is your also dosent join the ninja academy(after his encounter with toby and finding some of the dark secrets that surround kohona,decides to fake illness or injury to make him look weak and unable to become a shinobi.)

his love life is up to he has a harem or not is completly your decision to make(doh i do prefer a one sided harem )but please no cheeky names for the girls eg..tenshi-hime hebi-hime or all that crap.(he's a shinobi not a host playboy).Incest is ok...and no declaring his love to the girls like he is some poiet please...a normal confession shud do...

my precious people thing and i will do anything for them thing..having people he cares about is fine and all but most stories make him somewhat obsessed about the whole protecting his precious people thing(reminds me of the little ugly creature in LOTR who keeps talking to himself about his precious*shudders*) and getting all sucidal when he cant...(he's not SAuske forcryingoutloud..)

skills ..well i have seen only a few fics where naruto uses genjutsu so that is a given skill...kenjutsu and fuinjutsu..ninjutsu too but he dosent use them all the time..a unique ability to use void release...(have quiet a few ideas for it too but is wasted coz of my worse than poor ability to write a damm fic) also an ability to create seals out of thin air because of his mastery over it and dosent play around with his opponents coz he goes for the kill from the get go ie..speed and sword to the heart..(i,ve read many fics where naruto is beyond godlike*yes i play dota*but does the tango with his opponents until he finally kills them with a overpowered jutsu.).oh and please dont make him give out an explanation about the jutsu he uses to anyone or everyone that asks about it..(seen him doing it in many fics).sublty is is forte..meaning he keeps his skillset a secret and erases all trace of his presence from the battlefield when he is done..he dosent shout out the name of the jutsu's he is about to use(Ninja's are called ninja's for a reason,and not not because they scream out the name of the skill they use to kill a target).dosent have a bingo book profile coz he leave no evidence about his kill's for people to find out about him(being an S rank that can kill you is cool but being an unknown that can kill u without u knowing about your own doom is even cooler)

is up to u but i prefer if it was to a minimum. i want to portray naruto's personality as a mixture of hie from darker than black and kiuske from bleach(funny and laidback like kiuske and silent but calculative on the inside...like hei)he dosent really care what happens to konoha as long as it dosent really affect him..

well there are a lot of things left but i dont really think people will care all that much...so ill stop here..and if anyone does end up writing a fic based on this ...pm me so that I can dump all my ideas into your inbox...O.0


End file.
